OODwagonxX
oODwagonxX (Dwagon/Dragon) is a relatively new member, having only joined RP officially in the mid-November of 2014. She has absolutely adored her time there, and hopes to stay for many years. History Joining RP Dwagon first discovered the forums around August or September, and started out as a total idiot. She had no concept of text-based roleplaying and was solely a game RPer. Her first posts, which she would rather not mention as they are utterly hideous and not thought-out, were related to game-RPing, and they were, unsurprisingly, rejected among the forums. She left, only occasionally taking discreet peaks at threads when she was extremely bored. This action helped her to realize that RP was centered around text-based roleplaying. One day during very early November, on one of the occasions where she had nothing to do, she made a roleplay. It wasn't in the same form as the current RPs are, as she only put some basic info and simply instructed joiners to, "Roleplay." This thread was flamed by Mage, whom was then flamed by Soardlo. Soon there was a Mage vs. Soardlo flame-war, but she managed to get the gist of things after she received some constructive criticism from Soardlo. She released a revised version of the RP, and it actually got a few joiners, but the plot-line was weak and most people didn't respond. Dwagon joined RP that day, and she hasn't been off it for more than a couple weeks since. Now Since then, Dwagon has been participating in both pointless and useful OoCs, and a few roleplays as well. She has released a couple of roleplays since she joined, both of which failed, even with the hard work she put into developing them. She still remains optimistic for the future, though, and hopes one day, just one day, she will make a successful RP and achieve her goal of becoming fully integrated with the community. The Great Duck-Dragon War During late 2014, there was an RP-like fictitious war between the Ducks and the Dragons. Soon, people from all sides were gathering their armies and allying with either the TRAITOROUS NEFARIOUS Ducks, or the nice Dragons. (Known at the time as ILoD, the Intergalactic League of Dragons.) Noteworthy allies of the Dragons were the Soviet Union and the Mineturtles. The war was quickly resolved after the Dragons abruptly ended the war, above the petty need for violence that the EVIL EVIL EVIL Ducks felt. General Info RPs Made: * Mutants RP (Ew) * Something ISRP (Not as ew) * Scratch RP (Failed, thought I didn't think it was that ew.) RPs Participated In: * Pure Imagination (RP by PurringThunder) * Attack of the Hacker (RP, can't remember whom it was by.) * Greensteel Municipal Detention Center (RP by problox720.) * Full Moon (RP by rockmax2112alt.) * Fading Hope (RP by rockmax2112alt.) * The Games of Sanguini (RP Collab by her, PurringThunder, PickachuGirl, SwedishLemon and birm123.) * Kingdoms (ISRP by vamking12.) = Significant OoC Threads Participated In/Made: * A Short-Story Contest * Something about keeping RP alive that seemed to get people's attention. * Poetry Contest Friends: im dwagon's best frieeeeeend - birm Personality/Appearance I'll borrow what Tim did: I'll let other people do the personality. Insert Personality Here: Appearance On ROBLOX, Dwagon has a large variety of outfits. In the real world, Dwagon is a short'n'skinny 12 year-old girl named Ivy Queen. Trivia # Hates being called "OD-wagon", "Wagon", or "oOD". (I AM LOOKING AT YOU PPUUURRIIING.) # Is irritated with overly pessimistic people. # Is "extremely bored" over 99.8% of the time. # Likes playing games and being silly with friends, such as ToS and Twisted Murderer. # Is an extrovert in general. # Is a very enthusiastic violinist.